Mirrors
by xhere.there.nowherex
Summary: Sex. Love. Control. Vanity.
1. Introduction

_**A/N**_**:** I hate doing this to you, but I feel that this introduction is necessary before you proceed with reading this story. If you've reached this page, then you must be well aware that this fic contains explicit adult content, and that it is between two consenting individuals of the same gender. If you do not ship slash, or like to read that sort of thing, I recommend that you turn and run as far from this fic as fast as you possibly can, for your own good. I had some difficulty writing this fic, because you cannot exactly easily differentiate between two characters with the same name, so if it becomes cumbersome to read for you, or I get enough complaints about it, I can take it down, re-edit it, and then re-post it to make it easier for you to read. This is also only my second femslash fic that I have written in my entire life. Ever. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated so that I can understand what I'm doing right, and what needs work/improvement.

This fic is the result of mean and nasty little plot bunnies that refused to leave me alone for the last month and a half. It is inspired by a song by artist Natalia Kills. That song is called 'Mirrors'; hence the title of this fic. I highly recommend you check out that song if you don't already know it. Also, I find Natalia's song 'Kill My Boyfriend' to be very fitting for O². Furthermore, once you read this fic, you will see that I have included an address in it. I have not invented or made up this address, it is a legitimate address to The Hollywood Motor Inn, and if you're a visual person, or just interested, you can find their page via google, and look at pictures of the room I used as the setting for this fic. Once you're on their page, find the link to view their rooms, and then click on the picture for The Arabian Room. That is the room I envisioned when I wrote this fic. The HMI is only about an hour outside of Ellis Island, just so you know, so I figured it would be a good location to set the story.

Additionally, this fic has been dedicated to three lovely women who are all very dear to me. The first is Ambre, who has a special anniversary to celebrate today. I would not even be here posting this at all if it weren't for her. I don't know what I'd do without her. The second is Pearl, who is legitimately my twin, because we are literally leading parallel lives. I bounced so many ideas about this fic back and forth with her, and she kindly endured my obnoxious texts about searching online for sex motels with mirrors on the ceiling while simultaneously encouraging me. The third is Lori, who is all kinds of wonderful, and if you're at least minimally astute, and pay close enough attention, you will see what I deem to be a clever reference to her within this fic. If it weren't for the inspiration of her intense ability to write super hot smut, this fic would have remained in my head.

Last, and most importantly, are the disclaimers. I DO NOT OWN FRINGE, IN PART OR IN WHOLE, IN ANY WAY. It belongs to its respective, rightful owners. I've only borrowed two of its characters for the evening and that was only mentally. I do not own the song 'Mirrors', nor do I own its lyrics, which comprise the opening quote of the following fic.

Oh, and P.S. - Surprisingly enough, this fic does not feature Peter in anyway, shape, or form. It takes place after 4.02 and before 4.04, but implies that the Olivias had to work a case together again, this time over on our side. I'm actually admittedly shocked Peter didn't find his way into this, because I am incredibly fond of that nakedly beautiful now-existent man. Oh well. I guess no man can come between O²!


	2. Mirrors

_turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs,  
><em>_and the mirrors' gonna fog tonight  
><em>**-MIRRORS-  
><strong>Natalia Kills

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced down yet again at the letter in her hands. She had found it sitting casually on her desk that morning, blending in with all the other papers strewn across it. Acting like it was an ordinary letter, pretending to be your average communicative document. As soon as she noticed the handwriting, she knew it wasn't.<p>

_Olivia,_

_You __seem __like __you__'__re __in __need __of __some __serious __relaxation __after __that __case __we __wrapped __up __yesterday, __and __I _definitely _need __it. __I __thought __maybe __we __could __explore __the __discussion __we __had __in __the __car __the __other __night __a __little __further... __If __you __catch __my __drift. __Anyway, __I__'__m __stuck __here __for __the __weekend __until __all __of __this __stupid __paperwork __is __done, __and __I __don__'__t __think __a __little __one-on-one __time __would __hurt. __You __don__'__t __have __to __come, __but __if __you __want __to, __I__'__ve __left __you __an __address __where __you __can __meet __me __tonight._

_Room 218  
><em>_400 Route 109  
><em>_East Farmingdale, NY 11735  
><em>_Your Side (obviously)_

_x,**O.**_

She re-checked the address for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes, wanting to make sure she was in the right place. Olivia looked up from the piece of paper to take in what had turned out to be a rather _interesting_ hotel.

"What am I even doing here," she muttered to her self, blowing out a harsh breath that condensed into a white puff in the cold night air.

Crossing her arms and shaking her head, she trudged decidedly up to the front doors and entered the lobby. She was surprised at how busy the place was, but then again, it was 9 o'clock on a Saturday, which was prime business time for this place. She swallowed before walking up to the receptionist and asking, face slightly flushed, to be pointed in the direction of room two-hundred eighteen. Olivia was only slightly surprised when the young man handed her a keycard. She thanked him briskly and caught only half of his reply as she headed in the direction he had indicated.

Swiping the keycard through the slot and opening the door, she stepped into the most cliched scene she could have ever imagined. There were rose petals scattered all over the bedspread and the floor. On top of the dresser sat a tray bedecked with chocolate covered strawberries, and next to the bed was a bucket that held a chilled bottle of champagne with two glasses. And even in the dimmed lighting, she couldn't help but notice the fact that the ceiling and walls were actually mirrors. She rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

Olivia knew this was coming. Her fiery alternate had been dropping hints and making comments throughout the entirety of their last case, and Olivia had entertained and even reciprocated it on occasion. Subtlety was not her alternate's specialty. She never expected all of _this_. It was so excessively romantic it was almost comical, but she couldn't dismiss that in a way, it was also sweet. No one had done anything like this for Olivia in a long time. Actually, no on had ever done this for Olivia ever. At all. If anyone else had set all of this up for her, she would have been awed, and rather embarrassed. The fact that it was the other Olivia who had done all of this made Olivia want to laugh, in a good way, which helped ease some of the anxiety she was feeling over this whole rendezvous. Sighing, she carelessly flopped into one of the chairs that was next to the dresser and closed her eyes.

Moments later, she was startled by an all too familiar voice, "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you'd show up."

Her alternate sauntered out of the bathroom in nothing but her panties and a tank top, her lips embellished with a sly grin. Her fluid movements were carried out with such grace, it almost looked as though she was floating. Olivia was mesmerised, watching her _self_, or rather a version of her, closing in on her. The other Olivia was so confident and comfortable in her skin, Olivia was somewhat envious of her self-assuredness.

The sudden presence of another being infringing on her personal space drew her out of her semi-trance. Olivia was next aware of a warm hand that felt so much like her own as it gently cupped her cheek and tilted her face towards an identical one. It was almost like looking into a mirror, which was ironic given the reflective atmosphere. Slowly, but surely, her alternate lowered her lips to Olivia's.

As a soft pair of lips moved against her own, Olivia froze.

She panicked. Her mind came to a grinding halt at the realisation of what she was doing. Her brain ticked off thoughts mercilessly: 'What on Earth are you doing here?' 'What are you thinking, are you crazy?' 'This is... This is so... It's just wr-' 'Is it though?' came a dissenting thought from another part of her mind, 'Is it wrong? Or is it just... Different?'

"Relax," her alternate almost whispered, breaking her thoughts, then spoke a bit more audibly, "You need to learn how to let go, stop thinking so much, and just feel. And I'm going to teach you."

"Okay," Olivia finally consented, casting out any doubt that lingered in her mind.

She was grinning again. Olivia couldn't help but smile back. Then, her alternate gently pulled her from the chair and began removing Olivia's clothing. Once she had Olivia down to her bra and panties, she started kissing her again, all the while leading her backward onto the bed.

When she had Olivia successfully laid out before her, she began trailing searing, firm kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, and over her chest. Olivia gasped and let out a sigh as her body arched itself closer to its double. She bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself. Of course her alternate noticed. When she pulled back ever so slightly, the cool air chilled Olivia's heated skin, but she soon warmed again when she looked into eyes that were not her own.

"It's _not_ wrong," she stated adamantly.

Olivia shifted so that she could avoid her alternate's intense gaze, "Isn't it?"

"No," alternate Olivia scoffed.

Olivia's eyes snapped back to focus on hers.

Before Olivia could say anything else, she explained exactly what it was they were doing, "Just think of it as extreme self-satisfaction. This'll be good for you."

Then Olivia did something that mildly surprised both of them; she pulled her into a hungry kiss. She wasn't sure what made her do it, a combination of nerves and pent up sexual frustration and something else she could not quite place. She felt her alternate smiling against her lips.

"Trust me," alternate Olivia half commanded, half asked, her smile morphing into an evil grin.

Immediately after Olivia nodded, she felt cool steel clink close around her left wrist. She instantly recognised the restraint of federally issued handcuffs. Alternate Olivia had effectively secured her to the bed.

"You okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Olivia replied with a shaky breath, "it's just -"

"Different," her alternate finished.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed again, "but it's a good different."

Olivia didn't like relinquishing control, but she was right, this was _different_. This time, she was relinquishing control to _herself_, essentially, and while it left her feeling a bit vulnerable, it also turned her on. In her current state, her vulnerability caused her body to propel itself into overdrive. Her senses heightened and she felt everything tenfold. The heat radiating out from her own body, matched only by that of her alternate, the way those eyes pierced through her exterior to delve through what was underneath, that intoxicating scent that was separate from yet mixed with her own. She felt a shudder jolt her body.

"Let me know if they get too tight or anything, 'kay?" Alternate Olivia instructed as she turned the lights down lower and tightened the handcuffs more.

On her way back down to Olivia's body, her alternate paused to suck on a spot on her neck, just behind her ear and whispered, "You're mine now."

Olivia whimpered and let out a groan as her alternate's agile hands ignited an uncontrollable fire with each caress. Those nimble fingers ventured lower and lower until they occupied themselves with removing panties and mapping familiar places, parting folds that were so much like that which they were accustomed too. Olivia could tell that cataloging the similarities and differences of their most intimate spaces was getting her alternate hot. Olivia watched the flush spread over her cheeks as she sighed while exploring and prepping a body that was and wasn't her own.

Olivia considered commenting on it, but never got the chance before her alternate started going down on her. She gasped and moaned more loudly than she had intended as the sensation of a hot, wet tongue firmly sliding in and out of her, pressing firmly against her most sensitive spots. No sooner had Olivia begun to adjust to this incredible sensation, another was added. Alternate Olivia allowed her hands to creep back up Olivia's torso and palm her breasts, running her thumbs over hardened nipples. Olivia didn't bother holding back the deep, throaty moan that emanated from her core. Sighing, she used her free hand to grasp a fistful of auburn hair, encouraging her alternate's expert attention.

In that instant, Olivia felt a pair of fingers join the adept tongue in pleasuring her center. While fingers pumped in and out of her, curling up in just the right position, the tongue sucked on her clit. Feeling as though she might explode, Olivia commanded her alternate back up her body. As she obeyed, her fingers never left Olivia's core. Once Olivia was certain she had an able enough grip on her alternate above her, she angled them both so she could press her thigh against her alternate's core. This had the delicious effect of soliciting a gasp and a low moan from her.

While she had her alternate distracted, Olivia cleverly slipped her fingers around her back, and entered the other Olivia's center, paying the same attention to it as hers had been receiving. She watched as the face above hers, her face, contorted in immense pleasure. When she opened her eyes again, Olivia noticed that they weren't focused on her, but on the mirror above them. It was then that Olivia realised what was getting her alternate off. She liked watching herself being pleasured first hand. To be able to watch the exact same incident on someone who was an identical version of herself took it to an entirely different level. Her alternate indexed every gasp and moan Olivia made, every flutter of her eyes, every breath that caught in her throat and relished in each of them. Suddenly, they were each aware of how close they both were to the edge. Moments later, alternate Olivia's gaze locked onto Olivia's, so she could memorise the exact expression on Olivia's face as they both simultaneously cried out in release.

They continued to stare at each other panting, until they came down from their shared high. Olivia's lips twitched up into a sly smile as she withdrew her fingers from her alternate, and pulled her alternate's fingers from her own body before bringing them up to her lips and sucking her own juices off of them. Her alternate followed her lead and proceeded to lick Olivia's fingers clean. After several moments had past, they both looked at each other and started laughing.

"I seriously _cannot_ believe we just did that," Olivia said, still laughing softly.

"Yeah, well," her alternate started as she moved to release Olivia's wrist from the restraint, "_I_ cannot believe that _you_ just sucked yourself off of my fingers."

Olivia almost snorted, and turned her head so her face was partially planted in the pillow.

"Although I must admit," she continued, reaching for the bottle of champagne and the glasses, "that we do taste pretty good."

Olivia gasped and she started laughing again, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Alternate Olivia looked down and smiled, letting out a soft laugh before glancing around the room.

Her smile broadened, "Hey, would you look at that."

Olivia smirked and asked, "What?"

"We fogged those mirrors," she responded in a nonchalant tone, with a devilish grin that gave everything away.

Olivia watched as her alternate winced as she popped the cork off of the champagne bottle and filled the glasses. She settled herself next to her on the bed while handing Olivia the glass.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Olivia said, still grinning.

Her alternate shrugged and replied, "I usually don't, but," she continued, smiling back, "this is a special occasion."

She then raised her glass in the air and waited for Olivia to do the same before announcing, "To us!"

"To us," Olivia echoed as they clinked their glasses together and both took a sip.


End file.
